ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben The Hedgehog
Basic Information Full Name: Ruben The "Chosen" Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: More than 300 years old Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Quazian Hedgehog Occupations: Galaxy Army (Leader of Team #01) Alignment: Hero Appearance * Eye Color Yellow in normal state, red in super form, purple in hyper form, light blue in mega form, yellow in ultra form, red iris with black sclera in The Falcon form, white sclera in dark form, yellow in neon purple sclera in Impossible Speed mode, left in total white and right in total black in Ying-Yang form and black lens in his orange gadget suit. * Fur Color Orange with black details in normal state, yellow in super form, white in hyper form, light blue (almost white) in mega form, a slightly dark purple in ultra form, green feathers in The Falcon form, black in dark form, left in total black and right in total white in Ying-Yang form and orange suit in his orange gadget suit. Personality Ruben's a huge friend of peace and happiness. But when he's out of control, he can be blind to the point of attacking the people he loves. (Dark form) * Musical Preferences He loves rock. * Romantic Preferences He loves his "kittie cat" wife. He has a fetiche for cat girls and long haired ones. Powers and Skills * Ruben can run a little faster than Sonic, due to challenge him various times troughout their friendship. * He can sense auras and feel power, a commun trait of the Quazians. * Since he got his robotic arm (RTH21BoG), he can calculate enemy's power levels. * Since he started fighting against himself from other dimension (GA3CoC), he can make time slower or stop it for mere seconds, just before his robotic arm breaks, so he prefers not to do this. Advanced Moves * Ruben The Hedgehog Light Burst To be simple, this is as simple as a yellow Kamehameha, but much faster to execute. True Back Knee Drop Ruben does many frontflips and lands in the enemy with both knees, causing the enemy to fall at incredible speed. (Enemy must be in air) True Light Burst Upgraded version of Light Burst, but less powerfull than Super Light Burst. Time-Bomb Punch A punch used with his robotic arm. While this activates, Ruben gains an infinite boost of speed until it hits the target and teleports them both to other dimension or other time period. Ultra Jump This let's Ruben skip to his Ultra form, instead of progressing one by one. * Super Ruben Super Light Burst Upgraded version of Light Burst, but more powerfull than True Light Burst. * Hyper Ruben Hyper Light Burst Upgraded version of Super Light Burst. (White) * Mega Ruben Mega Light Burst Upgraded version of Hyper Light Burst. (Light blue almost white) * Ultra Ruben Ultra Light Burst Upgraded version of Mega Light Burst. (Purple) Megaton Punch Ruben starts running, then flying, he punches the enemy with a glowing fist that causes a giant explosion. Impossible Speed Mode His spines grow and he gets the ends of them yellow. He then can travel at a speed that is impossible to reach, but can only stay in these mode for mere seconds. * The Falcon This form was the reflex of Ruben's friendship with Felix screaming out. Felix's energy was transferred to Ruben during his fight against Hades. The Hit He uses his Stick of Truth to unleash a vertical hit to a falling enemy. (Enemy must be in air and above Falcon) * Dark Ruben This form is activated when Ruben gets to pissed off. The virus inside of him reacts to negative energy turning him into Dark. Dark Angel Ruben spits a dark burst out of his mouth destroying everything on his path. * Ying-Yang Ruben Ying-Yang Dragons Ruben launches two giant dragons, one white and other black. The white heals while the black destroys. * Orange Gadget Back Knee Drop Orange Gadget does many frontflips and lands in the enemy with one of his knees, causing the enemy to fall at great speed. (Enemy must be in air) Weaknesses/Flaws * Sometimes he can't tell which illusions are real or not, we can see that in his first battles against Rek'Sai and the gods. * If someone uses an EMP, his arm goes off leaving him useless. Ruben can take it off so its weight doesn't complicate the situation, but Ruben isn't used to fight with one arm only. * Ruben sometimes gets too excited about having a fight that he gets careless some times. We can see this in his fight against Arma. * If he uses his Super powers and the Robotic Arm powers, he gets to tired and goes back to his normal stage. * The arm can be charged with chaos power if it gets EMP'd, but this takes a lot of energy. Trivia * He was created in 2006, with the name Alex. He was an orange recolor of Sonic but instead of red shoes, he had black ones and instead green, his eyes were light blue. Just in 2010 he was changed to Ruben. * His name comes from his creator, Rúben Pereira. * In the begging, the story of Alex was only a kid who was a fan of Sonic and gets a chance to know him, by entering his world. They become best friends and in the end Alex dates Amy Rose. * In one of the movies, one of the female protagonists points out that her eyes are blue like Ruben's were, pointing to his beta form, Alex. * There are more than 20 movies of Ruben The Hedgehog, making it a franchise. * There was a fan game of Ruben The Hedgehog based on Brawhalla in the making. The game would contain characters from the first 20 seasons, despite Jackie was locked. * "Ruben The Hedgehog" was voted as the Best Fan Franchise in a fanfictions' site in Portugal, when the 20th movie finished. * The RTH franchise has a non-canon crossover with other Enervar's franchise, "Beast Hunters", which has five seasons until now. * In the crossover previously mentioned, the franchises' main characters have both the same name (Ruben) which led to the plot of the crossover, a fight between the two worlds, of course this was only the begging as a comedic start. In the end, both sides found out who was the real villain and both Rubens using their "true forms" which gives them an white aura, defeated the villain becoming both "The Heroes of Both Universes". (Not to mistake with the hedgehog's title "Hero of Both Worlds") Bases * Ruben * Super Form * Hyper Form * Mega Form * Ultra Form * Impossible Speed Mode Ultra Form * Dark Form Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Super Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Hiper Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Mega Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Ultra Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Impossible Speed Mode Ultra Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Dark Ruben The Hedgehog Head Base.png Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Canon Category:Quazian Category:Hedgehog Category:Chaos User Category:Elemental User Category:Orange Fured Category:Male Category:Father Category:Son Category:Married